Accidental Love
by XxXDegrassiGirlXxX
Summary: Eli and his sister Alanna are new at Degrassi and when Ms.Dawes decides to do a project causing her students to become life parents, Eli and Clare get paired up. Will they end up in Accidental Love? I know the summary sucks, but I hope you guys read it!
1. Chapter 1

Accidental Love

I walked into my next class, English. I felt like crap. I hadn't gotten any sleep these past few days. I heard there were a few newbie's, so I was kind of excited to see some different faces. I yawned as I sat down beside Adam, my best friend and slouched in my chair. My eyelids became heavy and suddenly Adam's fingers snapped in front of my face. I jumped back in surprise and looked over at Adam, "What?" I asked, "You look like crap." He said. I pursed my lips into a flat line, "You sure know how to make a girl feel good!" I replied sarcastically. He sighed, "You know what I meant." He argued back. I cracked a small smile when suddenly the door flew open revealing a boy and a girl clad in all black. All heads snapped to the door.

"Ah. Class, we have two new students joining us this year, everyone say hello to Alanna and Elijah Goldsworthy." Ms. Dawes set her cup of coffee down on her neatly organized desk and gestured for them to enter the classroom. The only two seats available in the classroom were the ones in front of Adam and me. I watched as Elijah sat down in front of me and leaned back in his seat nonchalantly. The sound of his voice broke me from my thoughts, "And I prefer being called Eli." He said to Ms. Dawes who cocked her eyebrow and sent him a 'don't push my buttons' look. Alanna sat down in front of Adam and I watched as he stared at the back of her head.

Ms. Dawes let out a sigh as she clasped her hands together, "Okay, well let's get started, we will be working on a new project. During the rest of the school year you will be paired up to be married to one of your pears and we will record your progress with weekly visits to me, your marriage counselor, " She cracked a smile before continuing, "I will assign your couples at the end of class. You may silently read until then." She finished as she sat down at her desk.

Great, I'm going to be married for the rest of the year, this ought' to be fun. After being engrossed in the world of Edward Cullen, I heard Ms. Dawes clear her throat catching everybody's attention, "Alright, I will be assigning everyone their partner for the project,

_Adam Torres and Alanna Goldsworthy_

_Mark Fitzgerald and Bianca DeSousa_

_Drew Torres and Fiona Coyne_

_Owen Mulligan and Alli Bhandari_

_Riley Stavros and Anya MacPherson_

_Dave Turner and Sadie Inglewood_

_K.C. Guthrie and Jenna Middleton_

_Sav Bhandari and Holly J. Sinclair _

_Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards."_

"Okay, pair up and get to know each other for the remaining five minutes of class." She continued. I tapped on Eli's shoulder and he turned around to face me, "Hi, I'm Clare, your new wife." I joked and he smirked at me, "Well, Blue Eyes, you're quite beautiful; I'm your new husband, Eli Goldsworthy." He replied. I blushed, he thinks I'm _beautiful_. He smirked again taking notice of the pink color that tainted my cheeks. He studied my eyes for a few seconds, "You have gorgeous eyes." He stated. I could feel my cheeks burning hot now. He cleared his throat, "Well, how 'bout we play twenty questions?" He asked raising an eyebrow and leaning in for dramatic affect. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll start off, what's your favorite color?" He questioned. I sat there contemplating for a few seconds, "I'd have to say green or blue." I answered, "What's yours?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes, "Blue." He answered. I was a bit surprised by his answer, "Really?" I continued, "Well, it is now." He whispered with a grin. I bit my bottom lip and looked down at my desk as I felt the heat rising to my cheeks once again, "You're cute when you blush." He said tilting my chin so I was looking into his green orbs. I felt my face deepen to the darkest scarlet red ever. The bell rang and everyone started to gather their things and leave. I got up and grabbed my binders and notebooks and walked out of the classroom.

I felt someone behind me as I made my way to my locker. Soon they stopped in front of the locker next to my right. I looked up to see the same intense green emeralds staring down at me. It was Eli. He smirked at me, "Hey, Blue Eyes." He said as he leaned up against his locker, "Already with the nicknames, Elijah?" I teased, "Well, don't husbands have pet names for their wives?" He questioned while stuffing his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans.

"True." I said while shrugging slightly. He looked at me then smirked, "So, what class do you have next?" He questioned, "Um, biology, why?" I asked curiously, "Let's skip." He stated simply. I looked at him as if he were speaking a foreign language, "Excuse me?" I asked pinning my eyebrows together, "Let's skip and get to know each other better, we _are_ married and I don't even know your birthday, what kind of husband doesn't know when their own wife's birthday is?" He persuaded while tilting his head to the side slightly. I sighed in defeat and he smiled excitedly, "Yes!" He exclaimed. I giggled as we slipped out of the back doors.

We stopped in front of a…_hearse_? I hesitated as I examined the car, "You drive a hearse?" I asked as I started to become more curious than freaked out, "Yeah, his name is Morty." He replied as he opened the passenger side door for me. I slid in and waited as he walked around and sat in the driver's seat, "Is that short for mortician?" I asked as I looked at him. He turned to me and smirked, "Wow, the only other girl who ever figured that out was my sister." He laughed, "How did you know that?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, lucky guess?" I replied. We started off to the Dot.

We arrived within minutes and walked inside. We grabbed a booth and ordered.

"So, does the breath taking Clare Edwards have a middle name?" He asked as he leaned forward curiously. I smiled and nodded, "Diana." I said, "Clare Diana Edwards; sounds catchy." He stated, "What about you?" I asked. He looked around and leaned in closer, "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." He whispered. I hit his arm playfully and he pulled away with a smirk on his face, "Thomas." He answered. I smiled, "Hmm, Elijah Thomas Goldsworthy; sounds catchy." I mocked him and smirked back. He gave a short chuckle, "When's your birthday?" He asked, "March fourteenth, yours?" I asked. I then realized we were inches away from each others faces, "April seventeenth." He whispered. His hot breath fanned against my face and then he looked tempted to kiss me, but was interrupted by Peter bringing us our orders.

We sat and talked for while and soon realized school ended so I suggested we go to my house. We entered my house and sat down on the couch in the living room, "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked. He shook his head as he studied his surroundings. I watched him intently. He then looked at me, "Staring is rude you know." He teased playfully. I blushed, "Well, so what if I was staring?" I teased back, "I wouldn't mind." He whispered as a smirk appeared on his face and he scooted closer and closer.

I thought he was going to crash his lips into mine, but instead he started to tickle my sides. I let out laugh after laugh and he soon ended up on top of me. I heard someone clear their throat. My eyes grew wide as I pushed Eli off of me to see my mom grinning in our direction, "Who is this?" She asked. I blushed, "My husband. Fake husband, it's for school, Eli this is my mom; mom this is Eli." I replied. She smiled warmly at Eli, "It's nice to meet you Eli." She said, "You too, Mrs. Edwards." He replied. My mom shook his hand, "Clare, I have to run some errands, I'll be back later." She said before exiting through the front door.

I peeked to my side to see Eli playing with his fingers, "That was awkward." I said. He laughed and looked over at me then checked his watch, "Hey, wanna go to the park?" He asked. I nodded and slipped on my flats and we walked outside to his car.

The park was deserted as we pulled up in front of it. I jumped out of the car and ran over to the swings. Eli trailed behind me and started pushing me when he reached the swings. I started laughing as I flew higher in the air, feeling the breeze go through my hair really relaxed me. I came to a sudden stop and Eli took my chin in his hand and turned my head around so I was looking up at him. He started to lean forward and I felt butterflies in my stomach. His lips brushed against mine and then he pressed his lips against mine. My hands held onto the chain of the swing while he snaked his arms around my waist. He gently brushed his tongue against my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth enough for him to slide his tongue past my lips and teeth.

I reached my hand behind his head and grabbed a lock of his silky brown hair in my tiny hand. Our tongues collided with each others as he groaned into the kiss while I raked my fingers through his dark hair. We pulled away breathing heavily, "Wow, that was amazing." I whispered. He walked around so he was facing me and he took my hand pulling me up, "Yes, it was." He crashed his lips into mine once again as he pulled me close. He pulled away, but held onto me, "Let's take you home." He whispered. I nodded.

We drove back to my house. He stopped the car right outside. I smiled at him and he smiled back…_smiled_. He pecked my cheek, "Bye, Blue Eyes." He said as I got out of the car. I was probably grinning like an idiot as I walked through the front door. I looked at the clock on the wall; time goes by fast when you're making out, especially with Eli. My mom walked into the living room and smiled at me as I sighed happily, "Why are you so happy?" She asked as she took off her reading glasses.

"No reason, no reason at all." Except for the fact that I just made out with the hottest boy ever, who I met like three hours ago. She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. I ran upstairs to my room and called Alli to tell her everything. She practically burst my ear drum. I was just excited as her.

I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow; I _needed_ to see him tomorrow. I drifted off to sleep that night thinking off a certain pair of green eyes. I now know that this will definitely be the most screwed up year of my life, but that's okay…I definitely don't mind.

**Review! I had this idea and decided to post it! I also thought of the perfect plan for my Enchanted one-shot, It will be a series of one-shots of a bunch of different Degrassi couples, There will obviously be some Eclare, can't disappoint any hardcore Eclare lovers haha. You'll just have to wait and find out more when I post the first chapter.**

**P.S. - I don't know Sadie's last name so I just made one up.**

**XOXO~XxXDegrassiGirlXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay, I'd like to clear up something. According to certain people, I rushed the first chapter too much. I'm sorry if it is, I was sort of implying at the Dot that they talked and got to know each other. Plus, they are supposed to act like a couple. Well, anyway, back to the story.**

Chapter 2

I groaned as the sound of my alarm clock woke me from my peaceful slumber. I turned over on my side, reached over to my alarm clock, and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. The red lights that flashed on the alarm clock read _6:47._ I was now completely awake, so I trailed into the bathroom and peeled my clothes off and turned on the shower waiting for the water to heat up. Once it did I got in.

I smiled as Eli took over my thoughts while I washed my hair. After I finished rinsing my hair, I got out and grabbed a purple towel then wrapped it around myself. I walked back into my room and went through my draws for an outfit. I decided on a pair of faded gray skinny jeans, a pair of white flats with bows in the left corners, and a white off the shoulder shirt with a gray flower design. I applied a small coat of clear lip gloss and eyeliner. I pulled my bangs back with a thin white headband.

I checked my alarm clock to see that it was already _7:30_. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my back pack. I pulled one of the straps over my shoulder. I then heard my mom's voice, "Honey, that handsome Eli boy is here for you!" I ran downstairs hoping he wasn't inside when she said that, but unfortunately he was standing in the living room with a smirk on his face.

I smiled at him as I walked up to him, "Well hello wifey, you look quite stunning today." He stated smoothly. I blushed as he snaked his arm around my waist.

"Bye mom!" I shouted as we exited my house and walked over to his car. He opened the passenger side door for me and gestured for me to get in.

"Milady." I giggled at the horribly fake accent that he used. I climbed into Morty and waited patiently for him to get in. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as he got in and turned the ignition on.

_Uggh, I hate my husband! __ What about you, how are Mister and Misses Goldsworthy doing? ;) _

_-Alli_

I smiled and quickly replied and looked up to see Eli staring at the screen of my phone. I pushed him away and slapped his shoulder playfully,

"Privacy." I said. He feigned hurt as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Now that right there was abuse." He replied. I giggled as we pulled away from my house.

We pulled into the parking lot of Degrassi to have Alli spot us and stomp her way over to us.

"Uh oh, looks like it's someone's time of the month." Eli whispered in my ear. I giggled as Alli stopped at my window. I rolled it down to see that she looked beyond pissed. She looked ready to punch someone in the face.

"Alli, what happened?" I asked as me and Eli got out of the hearse. He walked around and stood next me then linked his arm around my waist. I blushed at the sudden action.

"I hate my husband, is there like a way to ask for a partner switch, I don't like having a perverted bubble brain for a life partner." She explained. I frowned and shook my head. She sighed and walked over to Jenna. Ah, Jenna. You could say we were friends again. She was due in about three months. I think she asked me to be the baby's godmother. I was somewhat happy; I just hope that I won't have to take care of the kid 'till I have a husband, a _real _one, and a good career. I flashed Jenna a smile as she waved to me and Eli.

"So, Mrs. Goldsworthy, what's on the agenda today?" I felt my stomach flip as he used the term _Mrs. Goldsworthy _to describe me. I smiled and looked up at him as I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know, I am looking forward to lunch with my husband though." I replied as we started for the front doors of Degrassi. He smirked down at me and kissed the top of my head. I bowed my head and faced the opposite way as he untangled from me and caused us both to stop walking.

"Was I supposed to not do that?" He asked. I shook my head and turned to him blushing. He snickered.

"Do I really make you blush that easily?" He continued waiting for me to say something. I looked down at my feet too scared to look at him again.

"You already know the answer to that." I whispered. I looked up and he was smiling. I smiled back and with all the courage I had, I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers together. He hesitated before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on my lips. I fluttered my eyes open to see him smirking at me. He kissed me again, but with more passion this time. He gently swept his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue instantly thrust inside to battle with my tongue. He began exploring every inch of my mouth. I pulled away realizing we were in a public place.

I blushed as I saw a few kids glancing at us weirdly and some appalled. He cupped my cheek.

"Shall we go, Mrs. Goldsworthy?" He asked in his horribly fake accent again. I grinned and nodded my head enthusiastically. He slid his arm around my waist and we trailed off to our lockers. I stopped and opened my locker and caught a glimpse of Eli's gorgeous face from the corner of my eye as he opened his own locker. I turned my head the other way to see Adam flirting with Alanna.

I turned back to my locker then turned to Eli. "Ooh, your sister's getting her flirt on!" I said as I nudged his side.

"Who is she flirting with?" He demanded in an angry tone.

"Eli relax, she's just getting a little wordy with Adam, trust me, he's a good guy." I replied reassuringly. He nodded and closed his locker. I closed mine as well and felt his hand intertwine with mine as we walked off to class together.

I sat down and Eli took the seat in front of me. Adam and Alanna walked in a few moments later. As soon as Adam sat down he leaned to the side, "So, I saw how friendly you were getting with Mr. Eli in the hall." He side with a sly smile. I blushed and didn't say anything. He chuckled and shook his head as he faced the front of the room again, well mostly Alanna's head. I turned to face the front of the room again.

"You all will be given a schedule for your marriage counseling meetings at the end of class. You will also be given a labeled marriage, like, expecting parents or soon to be divorced, and then we'll go over any confusion. Okay, on with the lesson." Ms. Dawes turned to the chalkboard and began her lesson which I really didn't care about at the moment.

Before I knew it Ms. Dawes was dropping schedules on our desks. Eli turned around with his in hand as I picked mine up, "Looks like we're going to have to buy some diapers." Eli joked with a smirk. I laughed at his corny joke. Ms. Dawes made her way to the front of the room again.

"So, anybody who is expecting a child will be given a fake blow up stomach and people who have a child or are adopting will be given dolls that need to be taken care of like a real child." She explained simply. I got up and took the fake blow up stomach, great, I have to be fat. I looked at my schedule and information on the paper that was given to me. I'm four months pregnant. I sighed as I sat back down and Eli turned around and looked at me.

"So, this is going to be a very _interesting _five months." He said as he looked at the blow up stomach.

"At least you don't have to pretend to be fat." I replied in frustration. I wasn't too fond of the idea of being with a fake child.

"Clare, you'd look beautiful either way." He replied smoothly.

"Well, get ready for the nagging." I joked. He gave a short laugh as he turned back around and grabbed his stuff just as the bell went off. I grabbed my stuff as well and made my way out the door only to collide with Eli's sister, who I've never met before.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I picked up her notebook. She chuckled.

"It's okay, don't worry about it…" She trailed off. I smiled at her.

"Clare." I replied. She smirked; I could definitely see the resemblance between her and Eli.

"Ah, so you're the gorgeous and breathe taking Clare?" She asked. I blushed and nodded knowing what she was about to say next, "Eli won't shut up about you at all, you're all he ever talks about at home, it actually gets kind of annoying. My mom totally wants to meet you." She continued. I laughed.

"I'm seriously all he ever talks about?" I asked as I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Yup, it's always, _Clare _this,_ Clare _that. I swear, he's like, in love with you." She laughed as she took the notebook from my hand.

"It was nice to actually meet you, I mean, I've seen you around before and your husband Adam is my best friend." I replied.

"Yeah, it was cool meeting you too, you should totally meet our parents, my mom would be so happy," She smiled behind me, probably Adam, "I'll see you around?" She asked. I nodded and walked over to Eli.

"So, gorgeous and breathe taking, really?" I asked with a sly smile. He turned to me and bowed his head. I lifted his head by his chin and smiled as I saw the blush that cascaded across his cheeks.

"You didn't… talk to my sister did you?" He asked sheepishly. I giggled.

"Oh, I did." I replied as my smile grew wider. He threw his head back as he groaned and buried his face in his hands. I laughed and grabbed his hands.

"Eli, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, if anything, I'm happy." I said. He smirked and pulled me into his side by my waist as we walked down the hall.

"Well, I'm pleased that I can flatter you." He replied. I threw my arm around his shoulder.

"Your sister's really nice." I stated with a crooked smile. He looked at me and sighed.

"So, do you wanna come over for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked. I squealed and nodded like crazy. He chuckled and I kissed his cheek before we parted ways.

**I hope I get some reviews, so I don't lose hope in this story! **

**XOXO~XxXDegrassiGirlXxX**


End file.
